


Cheering Up

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys has a rough day at work. Undyne decides to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Up

Alphys had a tendency to fret way, _way_ more than normal, which was one of those things Undyne had noticed since they’d come to be close. There was usually an assumption she was too stupid to get these kinds of things - well, Alphys hadn’t even figured out how fake her _calling about the weather_ was even though it never changed, and she was a genius!

Still, she always tried to help. It was obvious from the way her (adorable) girlfriend’s tail would droop even more than usual, the way she’d slouch, the ever-increasing comparison to garbage that would tumble from her mouth in a joking-but-not-really way. And though she could hardly chase Alphys’s demons away, she knew her girlfriend well enough to be able to give her a little respite.

Like now. Alphys had been off at some event, speaking as the Royal Scientist or somesuch political nonsense, and as much as she seemed to enjoy research she never came back from those things anything but stressed as hell.

This time had seemed especially bad, “Heyyy, Alphys! How was your thing?” she’d yelled the moment her girlfriend had walked in the door (like always), but instead of bothering to fake an _it was fine_ or taking the time to grumble about it, she’d just shook her head and wandered off to the basement to be alone.

Undyne didn’t get it. She tried to be understanding, she really did, but she knew how much Alphys hated it down there, knew how much it reminded her of her sins. Why she’d go down there every time she felt really bad when she knew it would just make her feel worse seemed like a completely inexplicable mystery. But Undyne was nothing if not a good girlfriend, and she was _determined_ not to let her girlfriend make herself miserable. Not just regular old Undyne-level determined, either. No, she was _Frisk-level_ determined today.

The old lab was a dark, dingy place, its only redeeming feature a vending machine nearly all out of crappy, off-brand potato chips the Amalgamates had apparently been fond of during their tenure there. It wasn’t scary - especially not to a warrior of Undyne’s caliber - but it was a little uncomfortable, a little unsettling. She loved Alphys, regardless of what she’d done, but it was a lot to take in sometimes.

It wasn’t hard to find her, snuggled up in the bottom left bed crying. “U-undyne?” she stuttered, looking away.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Alphys’s presence was enough to bring a smile to her face that some might’ve called soft- as much as Undyne would deny it.

“It’s always this bed, isn’t it?” Undyne tried not to sound accusatory. Something about this particular place comforted Alphys, even if it bothered her, too.

She nodded. “Sometimes I think there’s still someone down here. Not an amalgamate, because I knew every single one of them and I know I got them all home, but I fell asleep here once, and when I woke up, the covers were pulled up…” She sighed. “Since then, I’ve come here. Whoever they are, it’s comforting to know they care. I don’t know, though. It’s part of why I don’t want to leave. You’re not - you must hate me, holding onto a hideous place like this.”

“Babe, of course not. I’ll admit that the lab is a little weird, but if it’s something that matters to you then it’s something that matters to me, too. Did it - did you staying underground come up at the meeting?”

Alphys nodded mutely. Undyne suppressed the urge to groan. Why anyone thought that their living situation was anyone else’s business, she couldn’t imagine, but it always put her in the mood to whip out her spears and get to some skewering.

“Well, whoever they were, they were a piece of shit. You should do what you think is right and what makes you comfortable.  You’ve got a lot of memories here, and they might not all be good memories, but… I mean, I can always go up to meet Papy whenever I want. With the elevator in the old MTT Hotel fixed, it’s easy to catch a ride.” She shrugged. “Plenty of monsters still live down here.”

“Yeah. Like the Amalgamates.” She sighed. “I feel awful! I ruined - I mean -”

“Babe, stop!” Undyne aid, a little harsher than she meant to. Alphys cowered for a moment and she fought the urge to slap herself. There she went, shouting a little more than she needed to again. For all she liked Alphys, she’d always had a tough time channeling those feelings in a constructive way - slam-dunking Alphys into a garbage can immediately after their mutual confession had been a fucking awful idea, no beating around that bush. “They were dying, Alphys. You did what you could to save them. You didn’t know - and now you do! And maybe you weren’t brave enough then, but you’re braver now. Snowdrake didn’t have his mom and now he does - who cares if she’s a little freaky?”

“Thanks, Undyne, but-”

“No buts! C’mon, let’s itch this place.” Undyne grinned. “Not ‘cuz I think there’s anything wrong with hanging out with you down here, but I really want to kiss your stupid face, like, a lot, and I’m not going that if you think there’s still another someone running around down here. Who the hell wants a creepy voyeur?”

Alphys seemed to brighten a little at the concept. “Well, okay,” she said. “But only because I love you so much.”

The elevator back up to the regular lab was a comfortable enough ride, though Undyne had to admit it was a little terrifying going into a machine well-known for breaking down at various intervals. Alphys swore back and forth that it was fixed, but even so.

At least it was a good excuse to look at Alphys. For all her insecurities, Undyne thought she was absolutely gorgeous - the cutest little monster she’d ever met. The way she wiggled her tail as it dragged on the floor beneath it, those silly glasses that would’ve looked dumb on anyone else but looked nerd-cute on her, that adorable smile… She was soft and pudgy all alone, a far cry from the sharp edges and angles of Undyne’s body, and she thought that that was pretty neat, too. And cute.

So watching her was a definite favorite hobby, even better than cooking (and much cheaper, too - she had yet to burn down a *single* house watching Alphys!). She was almost disappointed when the elevator dinged to announce their arrival in the regular part of the Lab, but that all went away when Alphys looked back at her, smiling. “Now what was that about kissing my cute face?” There was a moment’s pause, and then she blushed. “Um, u-uh, I’m not too f-forward, am I?”

“You’ve never been too forward in your life, Alph. As for kissing your cute face, well…” She wrapped her arms around Alphys, picking her up. She made an adorable little surprised noise and Undyne grinned, pressing their lips together. That was one way of solving their occasionally unfortunate height difference.

When she broke away, she could tell Alphys wasn’t thinking about her terrible meeting anymore. “U-um, Undyne?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Do you think w-we could, um, lie down? I - I don’t mean to be too, um, forward, it’s just that this isn’t v-very comfortable?” She was stuttering, face totally red, and Undyne almost laughed at how *cute* it was. Pathetic-cute, but cute nonetheless.

“Of course, babe. And really, don’t worry about being too forward! We’ve banged plenty of times, it’s not like I’ve never seen you naked before.” She couldn’t stop herself from laughing when Alphys’s blush deepened. How was it even possible to be that red? “You’re adorable, Alph. Hey, how about you practice? You tell me exactly what you want me to do. I won’t even have Papyrus follow you around making you jog this time, if only because that seems pretty counterintuitive.”

“W-well… I liked what you did last Saturday, um, a lot? If that’s - if you liked it too. We can do something else, too, I don’t want to bother you or anything, I-”

“Babe, babe! I think that’d be a lot of fun!” With a grin, she shifted her arms to carry Alphys bridal-style. Had they been in an anime, the scientist’s eyes would’ve turned into hearts right then and there, but as Undyne had tragically discovered, anime was _not_ , in fact, real. “I love eating you out, babe, seriously. Maybe I’ll even make a nice, romantic dinner afterwards!”

“No!” Alphys said, a little too quickly. “I mean - why not order a pizza? We could, um…cuddle more?” She was sweating anxiously again.

Undyne grinned. “Great idea, Alphys! This is why you’re a genius!”

“W-well, I wouldn’t say that -”

“Then I’ll say it twice! You’re a genius, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, babe. If someone does, I’ll spear ‘em for you!” She cackled. “Since the Royal Guard was disbanded, I haven’t had nearly enough opportunity to use ‘em!”

“I don’t think that’ll be - eep!” She made a silly sound as Undyne gently tossed her onto their bed. Her fish girlfriend quickly tossed her pants off before joining her. Human skinny jeans were almost as cool as motorcycle jackets, but they were a pain in the ass to take off and Undyne wasn’t even going to bother trying to be sexy about peeling them off. Alphys seemed to like seeing her in her plain black panties anyways - the salamander would _never_ admit it, but Undyne had seen her domestic fanfiction, and there were a _lot_ of descriptions of her legs. Really, she had a feeling she could give Mettaton a run for his money at this point.

Undyne grinned. “You’re adorable, Alphys.”

Before the blushing lizard could respond in some terribly self-deprecating way, Undyne closed the gap between their lips again, this time more passionately. It was a little bit of a trick, actually getting their kisses to work - Alphys didn’t have all that much in the way of lips, and Undyne’s short nose just wasn’t as good for nuzzling as a monster with a proper snout - but Undyne was nothing if not determined, and she was perfectly happy to spend hours experimenting with ways to make out with her adorably flustered girlfriend. As they made out, she let her hands roam across her lover’s body, enjoying her plump rump and cute little breasts and sensual curves.

When she pulled away, she could tell just how horny Alphys was getting. Not that she wasn’t getting horny herself, but she’d worry about that later. With a grin, she reached to the salamander’s dress to pull it up.

Alphys pulled away. “U-um, can I take it off?”

“Sure can, babe!” Undyne grinned.

Alphys smiled back - nervously - as she slipped her arms out of the straps that held it up and lifted it up, attempting something of an awkward striptease. It wasn’t really sexy, but it was kind of cute, and Undyne gave her a wolf-whistle anyways. It was good to see her girlfriend taking a little initiative, regardless of how good she was at it.

“You’re really cute, Alphys.” Her girlfriend always looked good in her undergarments - pink with white polka dots, nothing super fancy or sexy but adorable in their own right. “And sexy, too. I’m surprised I never had to arrest you back in my Royal Guard days, because looking that good should be a crime!”

“O-oh no, has the big bad guard come for m-me?” Her voice was thick with arousal, her scales flush. It was a good look on her.

“I sure have,” Undyne said with a grin, moving to press their lips together again. As they kissed, she ran a hand back to Alphys’s bra, deftly unhooking it. Cute or not, she liked her lover’s body better. Alphys didn’t have the most sensitive breasts, but she went to play with them anyways, gently groping and teasing her girlfriend. When Alphys moaned, she broke away.

Alphys was panting heavily. “Y-you’re really incredible, Undyne.”

“Of course I am! An incredible woman like you *has* to have an incredible girlfriend like me, duh!” With a wicked smile, she kissed Alphys’s lips, then started to trail lower, lavishing attention onto her neck and then her chest. As she did, she moved her hands to Alphys’s inner thighs, caressing the sensitive skin so close to her panties.

“U-undyne, that feels r-really good.”

Undyne didn’t respond with her words, but she did hook a finger around Alphys’s panties to pull them down. Her girlfriend made a cute little _eep!_ , which would’ve brought a smile to her lips, had they not been otherwise occupied enjoying her curvy lover’s wonderfully soft body.

Alphys squirmed beneath. “Undyne, please, I n-need more.”

Undyne pulled away to nuzzle her, but as she did she slipped a hand down to gently start teasing her lover’s sensitive folds. She was plenty wet, which was nice - it wasn’t like Undyne wouldn’t grab the lube from the nightstand drawer if she needed to, but it frankly tasted disgusting and it seemed a little weird to use it for oral anyways. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the world, Alph.”

“I don’t - um, t-thanks,” she said. “Um, you’re - you’re even better than anime, Undyne.”

She grinned. For all the compliment was a little silly, it meant the world coming from a nerd like her girlfriend. “Well, I pretty good in bed. For all the enormously big tits, anime doesn’t seem all that sexy.”

“Well, actually, there’s hentai, and i’s sex anime, and my favorite one is-”

“Sex anime? Why didn’t you tell me before! We should watch some after this! But I think for now I’d like to get back to actual, real sex. You know, since anime isn’t real.”

“I did say I was-”

“Relax, relax, I’m just teasing you, babe.” She grinned, rubbing the sensitive skin around Alphys’s clit while deftly avoiding the little nub. The sounds she made were even better than the way her body shuddered. “Man, you’re really wet. Enjoying yourself down there? Want me to start using my mouth? Also, you want anything else down there this time around or not? I can go grab something from the nightstand if you’re feeling empty.”

“T-today, I think I just want you, Undyne.” Alphys smiled. “Unless - unless you want something else.”

“Sure thing, babe! I always like eating you out.” It had been a little tricky the first time - mostly because Undyne’s mouth was very pointy - but she’d figured it out eventually. And had worn a mouth-guard in the interim. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll get myself off after this. I’m the only one who can control my energy spears anyways.”

“That doesn’t sound very safe…”

“That’s not what you were saying on Tuesday,” She laughed, “We can talk about this more later, though! As long as I’m waggling my tongue I’m not licking your pussy, and I think we both know which is a better use of my time right now.”

Still smiling, Undyne bent over to kiss Alphys’s thighs, slowly trailing upwards. She smiled at every sound Alphys made, every good vibe that came from her - the nervous little lizard really deserved a break from the stresses of the daily grind. And really, Undyne needed this too - gone were all thoughts of spearing random scientific-looking passersby in hopes of hitting the fucker who had messed with her girl.

Feeling pretty good, she moved to kiss her lover’s pussy gently, then her clit - light, teasing touches, enough to make her needy but not enough to offer any real release. Alphys bucked up against her, and finally Undyne moved to touch her _properly_ , with the pressure she so desperately desired.

She slipped her tongue into Alphys, feeling for that particularly sensitive spot that always made her girlfriend buck her hips as she continued to tease the lizard’s clit with her fingers.

“U-undyne!” Alphys moaned, squirming against her as her girlfriend played with her body.

Undyne pulled away for just a moment. “You’re cute, babe,” she said with a grin.

“Undyne, please, I - please, touch me!”

“Sure thing, babe.” She bent to kiss her girlfriend’s clit again, then tenderly started to tease it with her long tongue as she fingered her lover’s pussy. She’d been with Alphys for long enough to know every sensitive spot on her body, the ways she liked to be touched and the things she didn’t enjoy at all. One of the things she’d picked up on pretty quickly was how much Alphys liked having things in her pussy.

With a grin, she started to rub on that particularly sensitive spot inside Alphys, at the same time licking and kissing her sensitive folds.

It was easy to slip into the moment and think of nothing but pleasing her lover, but even so Undyne was getting painfully horny. She slipped a hand away down into her own panties, rubbing circles around her clit harshly.

“H-hey, wait,” Alphys said suddenly.

Undyne immediately pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“W-well, I was thinking… I do like oral, but, um, I think I want a little more now? Could you do the ecto-thing? If you don’t want to, it’s fine, but-”

The spike of arousal at the words was enough evidence for Undyne that she was into it. “Nah, I’m up for it. I like giving oral but I’m pretty horny too.” Concentrating, Undyne let her brilliant cyan magic settle comfortably between her thighs, directly above her own pussy. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be a human - as-was, she could grow a dick whenever she wanted one, and put it away no trouble, just like any other monster. It was the only way that vastly different types of monsters - often of vastly different sizes - would be able to fit together, after all. Magic really was great.

The shaft that coalesced from the glowing mass was a comfortable size - not too big and not too small, a little bigger than average but not to an uncomfortable extent. She’d managed to rope Alphys into helping her pick out what she’d grow once, and it really did help the sex. As it turned out, her previous choice of cock had been excessive.

But hey, they’d gotten it worked out, hadn’t they? She gave it a couple nice strokes before grabbing the lube from the nightstand. She didn’t really _need_ it, since her dick was in fact magic, but there was something about lubing up that just felt natural, and anyways, better safe than sorry.

“You want me to do anything other than fuck you? Because I do like fucking you, but, you know, I want you to have a good time too.”

Alphys shook her head, watching her (well, her dick, mostly) with a blush. “O prefer touching myself to having the person fucking me touch me, aca-actually. Th-that way, you don’t get distracted. If that’s-”

“That’s okay, babe. You don’t have to keep worrying about what I want - believe me, if I’m not into something, I’ll just tell you.” Undyne smiled, moving to kiss Alphys again as she lined her dick up and slowly pushed in.

“ _Shit_ , you feel good.” She didn’t know if a magic cock gave exactly the same sensations as an organic one, but it definitely felt good to bury it inside her lover. She bottomed out and gave Alphys a moment to adjust before pulling out to start thrusting in earnest, savoring the warm, wet, soft feeling of connecting with her girlfriend so intimately. Alphys moaned beneath her, reaching a hand down to start teasing her own clit as Undyne sped up her efforts. Plenty of foreplay had both of them in no mood for going slow and working up to being rough - - Undyne wasn’t the type to go slow at much of anything, anyways.

“Y-you feelin’ good down there, babe?” she asked Alphys. This was about _her_ , after all. “Anything I can do for you?”

“K-keep going. H-harder!” she said. Undyne grinned, complying. If Alphys had had hair, she might’ve done something with that - might’ve run her fingers through it or something, like in human sex videos - but since she didn’t she settled for nuzzling her girlfriend affectionately. Her lack of a snout might’ve been an unfair disadvantage, but they’d _still_ placed 3rd at the last Nose-Nuzzling Championships!

She felt Alphys start to tense beneath her and sped up accordingly, doing her best to hit Alphys’s A-spot. She wanted her girlfriend to feel good – that was the whole point of this – and nothing made a girl feel better than a good orgasm. Well, short of stabbing with spears, but Alphys didn’t seem to enjoy that.

“S-shit, Undyne, th-that’s-” Alphys cut herself off with a moan as she came, shuddering around Alphys as her pussy started to contract around her painfully hard cock. That was enough to set Undyne off herself - the sight of her lover beneath her, the wonderful way she felt when she came- the sound of her name on her lips - and though she didn’t really “cum” anything, given that her dick wasn’t real, she gave a few short thrusts before shuddering, moaning out Alphys’s name loudly for the entirety of (thankfully completely empty) Hotland to hear. Her concentration totally shattered, her dick disappeared back into magic and she pulled away from Undyne to settle at her side.

“T-thanks,” Alphys said awkwardly, pulling her in for a hug. “I love you, Undyne.”

“I love you too, babe. As for thanks, well…I should be thanking _you_. Glad you got off, I was a little worried about my endurance. Keeping a magical dick out is hard work.”

“Hey, think of it - think of it like exercise?” Alphys blushed. “I could - I could definitely support more of that exercise in your future. You know, to stay fit?”

Undyne laughed. “I think I’d be down with that, babe. You’ll have to show me that sex anime of yours, too. For now, though… well, I think I’d just like to stay here with you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my beta-reader Xeno (tumblr user walks-in-ink) for reading this over! I love this pairing, but this is my first time writing it. Crossposted to my tumblr, mxfaye.


End file.
